1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a control apparatus for a dynamic power transmission apparatus including an engine, an electric generator, and an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-113895 describes a hybrid-vehicle power train including a hybrid driving apparatus and a 4-speed automatic transmission. The hybrid driving apparatus is configured to link an engine and an electric generator with a differential mechanism, to control engine speed by an electric motor, to amplify engine torque, to output the engine torque from the differential mechanism, to drive the electric motor by the electric power generated by the electric generator, and to add the output torque of the electric motor to the torque output from the differential mechanism. The electric generator and the electric motor are electrically connected with an electric storage apparatus, and when the quantity of the electric power generated by the electric generator is greater than the quantity of the electric power to be consumed by the electric motor, the electric storage apparatus is charged with the excess electric power. Further, the apparatus described in JP 2014-113895 slips a clutch provided on the output side of the electric motor, and thereby, consumes the excess energy.